


Short things I'm too lazy to finish (portal)

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Old Aperture, glados plans 0-0, im too lazy to finish these-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: Short things / prompts I'm 99.9% sure I'll never finish (if you use any of these credit me please)
Kudos: 1





	1. Titled "Caro Angst???"

“Caroline?”

“Yes Mr. Johnson?”

“Can you… do something for me?”

She had already started her work for the day when Cave called for her. It was unusual to be asked to do something for him this early. The only thing they would be doing this early would be the GLaDOS trials.  
So why does he want her?

“Caroline!” He called out again. 

“Coming sir!” She replied as she got up and went to his office.


	2. Caroline kinda gets a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk this idea came from Amino-

“Mr. Johnson?”

“Caroline! Come in!”

He was slowly dying. The engineers were trying their best to make a robot to house his conscience in, as to his request, and it looked like they were going to make it just in time. Cave was going through papers messily put all over his desk, trying to find something.

“Is everything alright sir?” 

Caroline asked that question everyday, everytime he called her into his office, everytime he had to speak to her about something, everytime.

“Everything’s alright Caroline, I just need to talk to you about something.” 

He sounded like he was on the verge of dying. His voice became hoarse and he was constantly coughing, weirdly, today he seemed… better.

“Is it about the GLaDOS project?” Caroline inquired.

Cave paused for a moment before answering. “Yes.” he continued.

“You know how I said if I couldn’t go in, you would?”

Caroline quickly answered. “Sir I’ve already told you I am  **not** going into that th-”

“Caroline, calm down.” He cut her off. “With the progress we’re making, I’ll be able to go into it with no compromises.” Caroline breathes a sigh of relief without him noticing.

“Was that all Mr. Johnson?”

Cave went back to looking at the papers on his desk. Upon further inspection, they looked like a multitude of blueprints, plans, and other things.

“That’s all Caroline.”

She nodded and went out the door and went back to her office once realising she had work to do. 


End file.
